The Mentalists
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: 10 year-old Ash Ketchum sets out on a journey to become Psychic Pokemon Master, but what he doesn't know is that destiny has a different plan for our raven-haired hero. Adopted from ReapxFactor, his original story was "The Psychic Pokemon Master" and this is essentially a rewritten form with different events. 10-year old Sabrina. AshxSabrina will be future shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I adopted this story from ReapxFactor, which was "The Psychic Pokemon Master", but he gets credit for the original. I am adding different wording and more detail, but this chapter is virtually the same as before. **

* * *

It was a typical day for the hectic Saffron City and everyone was minding his or her own business. One particular young girl named Sabrina was making her way back to the Saffron City gym, but little did she know her life was going to change completely.

She was only 10 but was given permission to be a substitute for the gym in case the leader couldn't be present, such as sickness or conferences. In the blunette's opinion, she wasn't really fond of battling Pokémon since she had a strong bond with the Pokémon and didn't like to see them get hurt. But, sometimes battling was unavoidable. Instead, she enjoyed playing with the many psychic Pokémon there and had been given a task to get some supplies for the said Pokémon.

Sabrina had just left the PokéMart after having finished buying the necessary items and decided it was time to head back to the gym. She noticed it was getting dark and needed to hurry since Saffron could be dangerous at night. Thinking hastily she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. While walking, she could hear faint breathing and decided to turn around and see what was there and questioned the darkness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sabrina said with a quivering voice, granted it wasn't the best to ask if someone was there. She only heard the breathing getting louder and began to panic. She was about to run out in fear when a large man grabbed her and slammed her against the brick wall. She tried using her psychic powers to make the man stay still long enough to flee, but she found herself incapable of doing so.

Wondering why her psychic powers weren't working, Sabrina looked down and noticed she had been injected with some kind of strange needle that drained her psychic powers. Quickly, she pulled it out and threw it at the person who did that to her.

She still couldn't use her psychic powers and figured it out that it would take some time to get the powers back. For now, she had no way of defending herself. Sabrina tried swinging at him but he moved much too fast for her to hit him. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall and the man started pulling her shirt up.

"Stop! Let go of me now!" screamed Sabrina in fear

"Keep your mouth shut and don't worry. This will be quick if you don't struggle," but before he could do anything he heard someone yell.

"Let her go!"

All of a sudden, the giant man was on the ground and couldn't move. He was wondering why when he noticed that Sabrina had gained some of her psychic energy back thanks to the mysterious boy distracting him long enough. But she couldn't hold it long since she was still weak. The large man took this as an opportunity to escape and took out a gas bomb. Almost immediately throwing it on the ground, he ran away. Thanks to the knockout gas and being tired Sabrina could feel herself slipping out of consciousness. The boy called out to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" That's all she heard before falling to the ground and blacked out.

After an indefinite amount of time, Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She soon noticed she was somewhere different and gasped.

_Was that all a dream?_ thought Sabrina with a questioning tone. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened revealing a boy.

"Oh, you finally woke up! Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I didn't catch your name," stated Ash while walking up to Sabrina and sitting on the bed smiling at her in a way that made her blush slightly.

"Oh, me! My name is Sabrina and I'm from Saffron City. I actually help run the gym there," said Sabrina still adjusting her eyes.

"Whoa! That's so cool! So, do you play with Pokémon a lot?" Asked Ash putting his face closer to hers with eyes sparkling in excitement. The action was making Sabrina blush again.

"Actually, I do. You see, the Saffron gym specializes in psychic Pokémon, so I mostly spend my time with the Pokémon there," replied Sabrina, a little bit surprised the boy didn't know much about the Saffron City gym.

"Wow, you're so lucky! I only get to play in Professor Oak's laboratory with the different Pokémon there, but rarely any trainers get to capture psychic types so I rarely see them. The same thing applies to Professor Oak. Some psychic Pokémon are still a mystery to him and he wants the Pokémon in order to be able to conduct his research. That's when I decided I'd become a psychic Pokémon master when I start my journey as a Pokémon trainer. But that's not 'till I'm ten..." spoke Ash, a little depressed when he remembered. "You see, I'm only nine and to get your Pokémon trainer license you have to be ten. I have to wait till tomorrow for my birthday and I'll be able to get my starter Pokémon to begin my journey as a psychic-type Pokémon master!" Ash spoke with a confident feeling while pointing to the sky.

_Wow. For a little kid he sure talks a lot_, Sabrina thought while sweat-dropping.

"Psychic-types, huh?" spoke Sabrina.

"Yeah, they're so cool," responded Ash.

"Is there any other reason why psychic in particular?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, I've seen Alakazam and Hypno doing cool stuff on T.V and I was like, 'I gotta have one.' Don't you think they're cool?" asked Ash.

Sabrina merely nodded.

"Say, have you started your Pokémon journey?" Ash looked at Sabrina curiously.

"I'm old enough to start, but I never had the desire to go out for an adventure. I planned on staying in school and hanging out in Saffron City for a while before going to college and then moving."

"Well it isn't really a hard question. Hey, I got it! Why don't you come with me on the start of my Pokémon journey to be the best psychic type Pokémon trainer? I could use your help since you have been around psychic types so much. What do you say? Want to come with me on my journey to be the best?" asked Ash while reaching his hand to Sabrina for her to shake.

_He's asking me to join him even though I don't know him. However, I see he has a lot of potential, plus he's kinda cute. I might just give it a try,_ thought Sabrina before shaking his hand and speaking.

"It's a deal then. We will both go on our new journey." Sabrina smiled at Ash, causing him to blush slightly

"Great! Well, let's pack up and start our journey tomorrow!" He exclaimed having a huge grin on his face. A wonderful aroma found its way into the bedroom and Ash grinned.

"Ash, breakfast is ready!" called out another voice. It was female and his mother's.

"Coming, mom!" Ash yelled back.

"Oh, Ash, before you go, could I ask where exactly we are?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh, we're in my house in Pallet Town!" exclaimed Ash before he ran off to eat his breakfast.

_He's really energetic for someone who is 9 years old... But who really cares?_ Sabrina thought before going to follow Ash since she had one more question to ask. All of a sudden, a woman came through the door.

"Oh, I see you're awake and doing much better," Ash's mother said. "I came here to ask you if you would you like to have breakfast with us."

"Really? I'd love to!" Exclaimed Sabrina happily.

"I forgot I didn't properly introduce myself yet. My name is Delia Ketchum. Nice to meet you, Sabrina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Ketchum," said Sabrina politely as she extended her arm out to shake the woman's hand.

"Please, don't be so formal. Just call me 'Mom'," said Delia. At that remark Sabrina blushed slightly, remembering the woman was Ash's mother. The only reason she would call her 'mom' was if she was married to Ash. These thoughts made her whole face go red in embarrassment, letting her imagination run wild.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Delia said: "Or you can just call me by my first name... I'm just used to Ash calling me 'mom'. It's sometimes weird to hear my given name," she chuckled softly, causing Sabrina chuckle as well. "Well, we better get going. I bet you're really hungry. Let's go eat!" Delia said before stepping out of the room.

_Wow, Ash's mom is really nice! I still remember what I thought when she said to call her 'Mom',_ Sabrina thought before blushing slightly again. 'I can't keep thinking like this! I can't let them wait! Might as well go downstairs to eat,' She thought to herself before heading out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Tell me (And ReapxFactor) how this story is! I also plan on writing a new story about Ash pursuing a different type of Pokemon!**


	2. Ash's New Pokémon

**Tell me what you think! And thank ReapxFactor for allowing me to adopt! (: Also, in this story, Pokémon are capable of learning six moves. And I don't own Pokémon. **

"Ash! What are you doing in bed?!" shouted Delia.

"Shoot! What time is it?" asked Ash groggily.

"It's 9:22!" responded his Mother. "You're 22 minutes late! I thought you set your clock last night!"

Ash grabbed his alarm clock and saw that he did…for 8 p.m! "Ah, nuts!" he said as he grabbed his clothes. He prayed that there would be _something _left; he would even settle for a Rattata or a Pidgey! After running for about two minutes, he reached the bottom of the hill of Professor Oak's lab. A huge crowd had already been flocking at the gates and at the center of the crowd stood none other than Gary Oak.

"Well, look who finally showed up after!" chuckled Gary tauntingly. "Not that it matters since there's nothing left for you! I picked the best one of them all and I bet you can't guess which one it is!"

Ash rolled his eyes and sighed languidly. "Don't bother telling me…You got Eevee?"

Gary's eyes bulged widely at what Ash had just said. "Who told you?"

"Please! As soon as Professor Oak told me that he had caught an Eevee, you've been boasting to the whole school about how you're gonna get an Eevee since you get first pick for being his grandson. It's nothing new," now chuckling at Gary's face.

"Whatever!" replied Gary. "As you should know by now, Eevee can evolve into eight different forms, allowing me to choose and analyze which one is the best before he evolves! Save yourself the embarrassment and give up now!"

"Let's see you back up those words when I do this!" shouted Ash as he lunged his fist towards Gary's mouth, but Sabrina stopped his actions by using some of her psychic abilities. This caused both Ash and Gary to gasp.

"Ash, please don't make a scene," begged Sabrina with sad eyes. "He's just trying to get you mad."

"Grr. Fine, you got lucky, Gary, but next time, let us see what happens," said Ash with a clenched fist.

"Well, well, well, Ash. Looks like you _did _do something before me; you got yourself a girlfriend," laughed Gary. The blunette and the raven-haired boy both blushed out of embarrassment.

"We are not dating!" they both said simultaneously. Then, a middle-aged man with a white lab coat finally stepped out of the building.

"What is with all this ruckus?" he said as he looked at the three of them. "I'm glad that at least you arrived, Ash. I honestly expected you to be the first to be here, but you arrived more than 30 minutes late! What happened?"

"The excitement kept me from sleeping," explained Ash. "When I finally went to sleep, it must have been way past midnight. Please don't tell my mom, though; she'd get mad if she found out."

"I won't. If you please, follow me and I will get you a starter," said Professor Oak, immediately causing Ash and Sabrina to go up the steps into his lab.

"Wow! You got a lot of new cool stuff since I last came here, Professor Oak," commented Ash as he looked around at the new technology.

"Hehe, well, it has been three months since your last visit," said the Professor as he watched Ash approach a table that had three balls. "Let me save you the trouble and tell you those are empty." (**I hate it when he just let Ash open them in the anime and get his dreams crushed.)**

"Aww," groaned Ash. "What a bummer. What am I to do now? I guess nothing but go home." Ash and Sabrina both started to head towards the exit.

"Now, hang on," called back Professor Oak. "Word has spread through the town that a psychic-type Pokémon has been spotted."

"Are there any reports of what kind it is?" asked Ash.

"No, but I wish to find it and study it," said Professor Oak as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Wow! A psychic-type Pokémon! This is so cool! I'm gonna go find it first and capture it!" said Ash recklessly as he started to run through the lab. "I can't wait to rub it in Gary's face! He's gonna be _so _jealous!"

"Ash, it's too dangerous to go it alone without the proper equipment!" warned Professor Oak as he ran after the boy. Sabrina sighed and followed suit after the two males. Ash had just finished running down the hill and was going into a nearby empty corn field and looked around for a bit and started laughing before continuing. He had reached the corner of the field and was stalling there when the blunette and the Professor finally caught up to him.

"Ash, you're so reckless!" panted Sabrina as she had to sprint to catch up with Ash.

"Shh!" he hushed at a low decibel. "Look over there! About 20 yards!" He pointed towards a nearby peach tree and a pink creature was lying underneath it, although the shadow was obscuring its complete form "I think that's the Pokémon," said Ash as he giggled in a giddy fashion, "although it's kinda small. I'm gonna get a better look."

Ash started approaching the tree where the pink creature that he thought was "unaware" that it was being watched by three pairs of eyes. When he was about 10 feet away from it, the small pink creature became six!

"I'm gonna get you!" said Ash as he dove towards the pink Pokemon, but the outline of the Pokémon

turned a bluish-white and so did Ash's body as he was lifted up from the ground!

"Help me!" shouted Ash.

Sabrina gasped at what she saw. "He's being attacked by confusion!" she said in a concerned tone as she watched her friend flailing his arms to get down. "Stop struggling! You're only going to make it madder!"

Ash did as he was told and remained motionless. The Pokémon released him from its psychic grip and dropped Ash to the ground without hurting him much. The raven-haired boy wiped the dirt off of his clothes and got back on his feet.

"You're mine!" shouted Ash as he got back onto his feet. He went to tackle the Pokémon again, but it vanished!

"It used teleport!" said Sabrina.

"Where did it go?" shouted Ash. "The coward just gave up!"

As soon as the insult left his mouth, a flashing light appeared and the Pokémon was in full view. "It's an Exeggcute!" the three humans said simultaneously, and it wasn't a very happy one at that. The seed cluster Pokémon opened the six mouths it had and started firing seeds at Ash relentlessly.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it! THAT HURTS!" he shouted in pain as he covered his face with his hands to lessen the damage it was causing him. The attack came to a halt when all the sudden, a red mechanical arm extended out of a hot-air balloon in the shape of a Meowth! At the end of the arm was a large butterfly net and it scooped up Exeggcute! The pink seeds Pokémon tried teleporting, but to no avail.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Exeggcute?!" shouted Ash as he looked up to the people in the balloon; they were wearing white with black gloves and one was a male with near shoulder-length blue hair and the other was a female with very long red hair with a wild curl in it. A Meowth was standing on the edge of the basket and laughed at the humans below him.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto from Kanto)

"T-Team Rocket?" stated Ash a bit hesitantly. "What are you talking about? I don't understand a word you're saying."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Jessie with a laugh. "We're here to steal your Pokémon and all those at the Pokémon lab." The balloon lowered until it finally reached the ground about 20 feet from the three humans.

"Make dis easy on yourselves and hand 'dem over!" said the Meowth with his strong Brooklyn accent.

"I don't have any Pokémon. Honest," replied Ash as he emptied his pockets and knapsack and showed it to the crooks. "I came here to get my first, but now-"

"Save it!" said James as he reached for a Pokéball off his belt. "Go, Koffing! Teach this twerp not to mess with Team Rocket!"

"Koffing!" said the floating poison-type.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Ash as he ran towards the net that contained Exeggcute. He began to furiously tear and scratch at it, but no success. Exeggcute watched as the human tried desperately to save its life and tried using bullet seed, but it didn't work, either.

"Get away from that net, kid!" roared James. "Koffing, use tackle!"

"Koff!" said the purple monster as he tackled Ash in the gut, making him release the net. Koffing hovered back to his master and awaited further orders.

"Ash, catch this!" said Professor Oak as he tossed a Pokéball towards the young boy. He caught it and saw that part of Exeggcute's body was sticking out of the net and Ash tapped the seed Pokémon with it. The Pokémon glowed red and got sucked into the ball and towards safety.

"Hey, you twerp, give that back to us!" ordered Jessie angrily.

"Gladly! Come on out, Exeggcute!" ordered Ash as the energy form of the Pokémon was released onto the ground. "I know you probably hate me for trying to catch you earlier, but I'm not the real enemy! Team Rocket is! Give them bullet seed like you did earlier!"

Exeggcute nodded and fired a barrage of hard seeds towards the four criminals, all grunting in pain and trying to block the attack.

"Retreat! Retreat!" shouted Jessie as she, Meowth, and James, who had returned Koffing, got in the balloon and were flying away.

"Send them home with confusion!" stated Ash. Exeggcute nodded and its body as well as the entire balloon glowed brightly with psychic energy. The balloon popped and the three of them started screaming.

"We're blasting off!" they said simultaneously. The balloon flew away and twinkled in the horizon.

Ash sighed in relief as he knew now that Professor Oak's lab and the Pokémon were safe…for now, at least. "You did it, Exeggcute. Now that you're outta the ball, you can go back to your original habitat." Ash walked after Sabrina and Professor Oak who now were returning to the lab and sat down on a couch and released a sigh.

"That Exeggcute was pretty cool," commented Sabrina as Professor Oak offered her a glass of lemonade. She took it and drank the cool beverage and wiped her forehead from the outside heat.

"Yeah. I'm disappointed, though," said Ash.

"Because you wanted to capture it, right?" questioned Professor Oak rhetorically. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted when he heard a tap at the back door. He got off his chair and looked out and smiled. "Ash, you got a visitor," he said in a sing-song like tone.

"Is it my mom coming to check up on me?" he said as he got up and went to the door. He saw that it was not his mother, but….

"Exeggcute!" chanted the Pokémon happily as it started bouncing up and down and spinning its multiple heads.

"Exeggcute!" said a surprised Ash. "You came back. Does this mean….you wanna go with me?"

The grass/psychic-type showed its approval by jumping up and down again with joy and smiles on their faces.

Ash showed it the Pokéball and it tapped it with its head and it turned into data and clicked, indicating that Ash got his first Pokémon!

"All right! I got an Exeggcute!" cheered Ash as he made a peace sigh with his left hand while holding out the technological ball with the other.

_He sure has quite a lot of spunk, _thought Sabrina. _I think I am really going to enjoy going with him!_

Professor Oak chuckled and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Well, looks like everything turned out okay after all. But before you leave, let me give you a few essentials. Please follow me."

Ash nodded and the middle-aged man lead him to a table that had a red device lying on it as well as five Pokéballs. There was also a bottle that contained a label on it that read "Potion".

"In order to further enhance my research, I will ask that you take this PokéDex," said Professor Oak as he handed the ten-year-old boy the red device. "This PokéDex will serve as your personal encyclopedia and give you all the necessary information to help you achieve your dream. With this five balls, you can capture Pokémon with it, but it is much easier once you have weakened them, and when you are not near a Pokémon Center, use this potion to heal them." Ash took all the items and put them into his knapsack and smiled at Sabrina who gently returned it to him.

"Thanks a lot, Professor Oak!" said Ash as the man's hand. "I'm going to tell my mom that I'm leaving!"

"Good luck, Ash, and don't hesitate to call me!" replied the Professor as he waved at them as they departed.

Ash and Sabrina casually walked into his house and Delia was sitting on the couch watching television. "Hi, mom! We're back!" announced the boy as he hugged his mom.

"Oh, how delightful!" she said. "What kind did you get?"

"A psychic-type that is also a grass-type!" explained Ash as he let Exeggcute free. "Say hi to my mom, Exeggcute!"

The pink seeds jumped up and down around Delia's feet and she laughed and petted one on top of its "shell".

"How wonderful!" replied Delia as she giggled. She went into the kitchen and gave her son two water bottles. "It's hot outside, so make sure that you stay hydrated; if I were you, I'd recommend getting a water-type in case you run out in the middle of nowhere! Oh, I can't believe that my baby is leaving already. It just seemed not too long ago you were a literal baby and-"

"Okay, mom, don't embarrassment in front of her!" said Ash with a sweat drop and a blush on his face. "Come on, Sabrina, let's get going!"

"Right behind you!" said the blunette as she shut the door behind her.


	3. Ash Knows Something and Trouble

**GPS: Sorry for the long wait! It gets hard at times to feel the motivation. But I hope you enjoy! I don't own Pokemon. (Don't all fans wish they did so that they could be swimming in cash?)**

* * *

Ash and Sabrina were walking and saw the settlement of Pallet Town getting smaller and smaller. They previously had gone to a small shop and Sabrina bought some gear such as a sleeping bag, a swimsuit, pyjamas, etc.

"You know, it feels kinda strange when I think about it," said Sabrina as they turned around and continued northbound along Route 1.

"What is?" asked Ash as he looked at her with great interest.

"My whole life, I've never pictured myself out of Saffron City. I've always been used to a largely compacted environment of buildings and many humans, but now here we are, striving to become psychic-type masters," she explained. "I'm not really used to being out in nature, but at least I'm not alone."

Sabrina played through her mind that dreadful event last night where that man was so close to sexually violating her. Never before had she felt so vulnerable and alone, which brought herself to ask the question that was going through her mind over and over.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask, if you live in Pallet, what were you doing all the way over in Saffron last night?"

"Oh," chuckled Ash as he wiped his forehead from the hot weather. "My parents are divorced, and my dad lives in Saffron. His apartment is right by the alley I saw you and I was heading towards the market my uncle owns to get some groceries."

"Ketcum...No wonder that name sounded so familiar!" she gasped. "You're the nephew of Marcus Ketchum, the owner of Kwik Pick N Save at the intersection of 11th and 6th street?"

"Yep," he cheerfully responded. "My uncle is a pretty cool guy when you get to know him."

"So why did I end up in Pallet Town? Why didn't they just send me home or to the hospital?" questioned Sabrina.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember," commented Ash with a puzzled look.

"What am I supposed to remember?" inquired Sabrina with shrugging shoulders.

"Your memory must not have come back," said Ash with a frown.

"My memory is fine, thank you," Sabrina said with an increasingly shortening temper. "Please don't play games with me. What do you know?"

"A part of me wants to tell you, but another part wants you to find out on your own," he replied. Sabrina just scoffed and the two of them continued walking. It was about three in the afternoon and they reached a pond. A girl with with reddish orange hair, a yellow shirt, and suspenders with denim shorts was idly fishing along the shore. Next to her was a male with light brown hair and was sun tanning while wearing just a pair of black swim shorts and shades. Behind them was something Ash had never seen before: a tandem bicycle. The steamy hot humidity that defines lower Kanto in the summer was taking its toll on Ash and Sabrina.

"Let's go for a swim," suggested Ash.

"Good idea," responded Sabrina. The two youngsters went to separate parts of the woods far away from each other and changed into their swimsuits. Sabrina had a dark blue one-piece swimsuit while Ash had on green swim shorts. They made their way to the water and the red-haired girl turned towards the two trainers.

"Hi, how's it going?" she said as she reeled her fishing rod and saw nothing.

"Not much, how about yourself?" said Ash as he set his backpack down by the shore. The red-haired girl replied that everything was going dandy and that it was such a beautiful day. Sabrina also set down her possessions and Ash looked at her. "Do you think it may be a good idea to let Exeggcute out on a hot day like this? I'm sure she'd like to wade in the shore."

"I don't see why not; I would let mine out if I had any," sighed Sabrina with disappointment as she watched Ash take out his new Pokemon.

"Exeggcute!" said the cluster of pink seeds as they bounced around with joy. Ash and Sabrina both jumped into the lake and the mysterious plant Pokemon turned her many heads and chatted among themselves, debating on whether or not to get in the water. The little seeds bounced and splashed in the gentle waves of the shore and it sounded as if Exeggcute was laughing. (**It's kinda confusing whether to call Exeggcute a "she" or a "they") **After all, one's mood would definitely escalate towards the positive side on this especially hot day.

Sabrina watched Ash dive into the water and smiled while she remained on the water with her feet submerged. _He's such an energetic kid. I just wished that I had a Pokemon like he does so that we can train together. Plus, he's cute to look at. _

The red-haired girl groaned in frustration as she reeled in her rod and got up and moved towards Sabrina. "Nice day we're having, isn't it?" said the female as she cast her line outwards into the open lake. "For some reason, I feel like I may have seen you at one point," resumed the redhead as she turned her attention towards Sabrina. "Do you, by chance, happen to live near Saffron City? Cause I go there periodically to shop and I could have sworn I've seen someone who looks like you, if not you."

"Yes, my name is Sabrina and I'm the substitute gym leader of that city," explained Sabrina. "I shop there frequently, usually once every other day, so it is definitely possible that you could have seen me. What is your name?"

"Misty. Misty Waterflower. Is that your friend over there?" she asked as she pointed to Ash.

"Yes, I just met him only yesterday in a...dire situation," she said slowly and a bit uninterested, heavy in thought of what Ash was keeping from her.

"You seem a little worried," said Misty with a small frown on her face. "Is something the matter?"

"Just...personal stuff," said Sabrina as she trailed off and got into the water. Misty gasped at the seemingly rude gesture that Sabrina had given her, but she shrugged it off and once again cast her line into the water at a different angle to possibly find new water Pokémon. Ash swam towards Sabrina and said,

"Did you make a new friend? Who is that girl?"

"She says that her name is Misty Waterflower," responded Sabrina with a decreasingly hostile tone. Sabrina felt that it wasn't doing either of them any good to keep up the poor attitude just because Ash was holding a secret, even if it were something extremely important about her. But how was it possible that he knew something about her that she didn't? Maybe she had something when she was wasn't in full consciousness?

Ash looked back at Exeggcute and smiled, but then something caught his attention: something in the distance that seemed to be approaching rather quickly. The other three humans turned their head and Exeggcute was also looking around in curiosity to find what was producing such a loud noise albeit at a distance. Ash gulped and said,

"What's that noise?"

The boy who was with Misty said, "It's probably just a flock of Pidgey, a large flock at that. They may be migrating or something."

Ash, on the other hand, did not feel so sure that a bunch of little small pigeon Pokemon were responsible for that ruckus. The trees from the north began to sway violently from a strong gust of wind. Ash turned his head to the direction and saw...

"That's...a Pidgeot!" said the boy with Misty. The Pidgeot began to circle the area and whipped up a strong whirlwind that knocked Exeggcute further out into the water! Luckily for the humans, they somehow were not effected by the blast of wind and Ash began to swim out towards his Pokemon.

"Ash!" shouted Sabrina with a panicked tone. "Please do be careful!" _He's being very foolish, but I applaud his bravery to rescue his Pokemon. Why didn't he just recall her back into the Pokeball? __Oh, if only I had a Pokemon to ward off that huge bird! Wait! I'll try using my powers_. Sabrina's eyes began to glow red and she started to channel her energy onto the Pidgeot but nothing happened. "Of all the times that my powers aren't working! Leave them alone, you oversized beast with wings!"

Pidgeot heard Sabrina's weak attempt of a distraction and did not take well to her poor insult. It used a gust of wind and it knocked her down on her back and she groaned with pain. Pidgeot lost interest in the Saffron City native and seemed more focused on the grass/psychic type and began swiftly to fly towards the seeds that were trying not to drown in the middle of the lake.

"I'll cover you, kid! Go, Starmie!" ordered Misty as she let out a purple water/psychic-type Pokemon with a glowing jewel in the center.

"Ooh!" it said as it was ready for action. The Pidgeot, who originally planned to go after Exeggcute for its meal (**some ****birds eat seeds, as in this Pidgeot**) directed its attention towards its new foe and began to dive-bomb in the direction of the inorganic Pokemon.

"Starmie, use a full-blown ice beam, now!" ordered Misty. Starmie followed the command and the tip of its top point glowed an icy white color and discharged a cold blast of air at Pidgey's final evolved form. It struck its huge wing and froze it solid all the way to its breast, but it didn't knock it out. Pidgeot began flapping with its one available wing and left the scene with high-pitched caws in pain.

Ash, who had Exeggcute on top of his back, finally made it to shore and Misty and the other boy helped him get out. Exeggcute jumped off his back and landed on the shore safe and sound while her trainer was gasping.

"Ash, are you okay?" said a concerned Sabrina as she helped the boy sit up. He coughed up a substantial amount of lake water and said,

"I'm fine, thank you. And I thank you as well, Misty, for saving me." Ash patted the six seeds on their shells and reassured that everything would be okay. He recalled her back into the Pokeball and let out a big sigh of content since he knew that he was safe...for now, at least.

"No problem. Are you and your Pokemon okay? It may be a good idea to take a rest at the Viridian Pokemon Center," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Grant. I'm Misty's cousin and I live right on the outskirts of Viridian City. Why don't you and your friend," he pointed at Sabrina, "take it and we will follow behind and come by the Pokemon Center?" Grant looked at Misty and she nodded at this suggestion.

Ash and Sabrina graciously accepted the offer and began the journey towards Viridian City along Route 1. Thunder clouds were approaching and they had to make haste before they were caught in the storm.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Feel free to offer any opinions on how to improve this story. TWIYH is being worked on as we speak! Sorta. I got 2k words. D: Anyways, GPS out.**


	4. Feelings

**Btw, someone had asked me, and no, this is not the gym leader Grant. I just happen to like the name. Two months and no update. Sorry about that. And this chapter will have a bit of physics bending. Also, this chapter will initiate a huge divergence from the original story. Keep in mind that you normally wouldn't expect what happens in the Pokemon center to actually happen, but I added it for the sake of the story.**

Ash and Sabrina had been pedaling their bicycle for about ten minutes and they were getting pretty exhausted at this point. They had already gotten trapped in the rain and Ash was desperate to save Exeggcute since he knew she was very weak from the encounter with Pidgeot. Ash had a lot of bravery to try and rush to the Pokemon Center in this storm; it was so dark outside that one could easily mistake it for nighttime or dusk.

"Ash," panted Sabrina as she continued pedaling the bicycle, "do you even know where we're going? The road has winded several directions and I feel we may not be heading north."

"I have a compass in my backpack. From your position, the bottom small zipper is where it's at. Do you think you can get it and look?" responded Ash. Sabrina nodded and unzipped a small pocket and fetched the compass.

"We're heading southwest!" said Sabrina after examining the needle. "We need to go the opposite way we were going and try to get on the main road!"

Ash and Sabrina hit the brakes on the bike, but because the road was so slick and had almost no friction, the bike swerved and they hit the ground, hard. They had fallen on their right side and Sabrina gasped with pain and started whining. Ash had sunk into the mud but he was not hurt. He got up and went over to Sabrina and got on his knees and examined her.

"What's wrong?" he said as he placed a hand on her left arm. Sabrina winced and cried at the amount of pain she was feeling.

"Ash…I think I've broken my elbow," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"What happens if you bend your arm?" said Ash.

"The pain gets worse," she explained. "I don't know if I can pedal the bike, but we can't stay here; we'll get sick and Exeggcute needs help."

"Yes, but it's far too dangerous to try to pedal back," he explained. He grabbed her right hand and led her to a shady tree where it blocked almost all rain from reaching the bottom due to its massive branches and leaves. Ash took off his jacket and gave it to Sabrina. "Use this to try to keep yourself dry." His jacket had a special lining that repelled water.

_I think the truly he cares about me_, she thought as she reclined against the tree. "What are you going to do?"

"Flag down any cars for help," he answered. "I am hoping I could get a police officer since I think we'll be safe with one. I'll be back as soon as I can, Sabrina."

Ash left Sabrina alone and she closed her eyes. She was feeling so much pain and wished she was at home in her bed, but no; she _had _to be brave. She closed her eyes to try to take her mind off the pain and then she heard Ash's voice again.

"Sabrina!" he said, prompting her to wake up. "I found Officer Jenny of Viridian City! Misty and Grant had contacted her to be on the lookout for us!"

"Quick! Get into the car! I'll put the bike in!" ordered Officer Jenny as Sabrina and Ash got into the backseats of the squad car. Officer Jenny had on a raincoat and went to get the tandem bicycle while the two children watched. They sky flashed with lightning and a dramatically slow-paced bolt was heading to the ground not far from the policewoman! (**This is the physics bending)**

"Look out!" shouted Ash, but his voice was drowned by the pounding rain.

Officer Jenny watched as the bolt of lightning was homing in on her. She knew that if it hit her, her life more than likely would be over and she didn't have a single Pokemon that could use protect on her.

"_Please work this time," _murmured Sabrina as her eyes turned white. She channeled her energy into the bolt of lightning and stopped it about 5 feet above Officer Jenny.

"What in the world…" said the woman as she looked at the stalled bolt of lightning. Ash saw that Sabrina was manipulating the electricity and her eyes turned from white to red as she sent the lightning right back into the sky!

"_Wow…she did that?" _thought Ash a bit stupefied. Officer Jenny grabbed the bike and ran back as fast as she could and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Did you guys see that?" she said. "The lightning completely stopped directly over my head!"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, it was a pretty cool sight," said Ash. "No thanks to my Exeggcute who used confusion."

"Ash, you know that-" started Sabrina but he gently elbowed her right shoulder so she would stop talking.

"I pretty much owe you big time," said Officer Jenny as she bowed with respect to Ash. "If you hadn't intervened, I would've definitely gotten killed. Let's go back to the Pokemon center and rest, okay?"

Ash and Sabrina remained completely silent as Jenny was driving through the relentless downpour. Sabrina had several moments where she wanted to ask Ash why he took the credit and why she did not for saving Jenny's life, but this of course wasn't the place or time to be asking such questions.

"You two are awfully quiet," stated Officer Jenny as she finally broke the mundane silent. "I hope that you haven't caught a cold from being out in this weather."

"Me, too," said Ash as he closed his eyes. About ten minutes passed and they finally arrived to the Pokemon center where they were greeted by Misty who had towels and a cup of hot cocoa.

"I'm so glad that you guys finally got here," she said as she went to a couch with Sabrina while Ash handed Nurse Joy Exeggcute's Pokeball. She told Ash that it would take some time and went back to the couch where the two females were sitting.

"So you called Officer Jenny to look for us?" asked Ash. Misty simply nodded and gave Ash a towel to dry off with. "I appreciate that. There is no telling what could've happened if you hadn't called her."

"I was deeply concerned about you, Ash," said Misty as she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. Sabrina looked at this and gasped.

"Is something wrong, Sabrina?" asked Ash.

"Just my elbow is killing me," she answered as she looked away from Misty. _How dare she get all friendly with him! He saved _my _life and…_

"I overheard your conversation," said Nurse Joy as she approached Sabrina from behind. "Why don't you follow me and I'll help you take care of it?"

_And let her get friendly with Ash? No way!_

"Yes, please, but Ash, could you come with me? I sorta don't like be alone in these kinda procedures," remarked the Saffron native.

"Sure, no problem," said Ash. "Misty, you better go check on your bike that Officer Jenny has."

"And let her take you home-" started Sabrina as Nurse Joy called her to follow. Ash and she both followed the pink-haired nurse into a separate room away from the lobby and she instructed Sabrina to sit on the examining table.

"Sabrina, what's wrong with you?" asked Ash. "Is it because of what I haven't told you?"

_The secret! I totally forgot all about that! If I tell him that it's because I have feelings for him, he may disown me. _

"What? No! Of course not!" said Sabrina with a nervous chuckle. "I haven't thought of that since before we went swimming. I'm just in a lot of pain and am getting grouchy, that's all."

Sabrina told the situation to Nurse Joy and let her examine her arm. Sabrina cried in pain and Nurse Joy shook her head in sorrow at the poor girl. She knew she had a broken elbow and that she needed a cast immediately. Nurse Joy talked to several other staff members and explained the fiasco and they agreed to do something out of normal customs so that Sabrina wouldn't have to be in more pain.

"Sabrina, will you please follow me? I must get an X-ray of your arm so we can fully see the extent of the damage," said Nurse Joy. "Ash, I'm afraid that you will have to wait here since only authorized personnel are allowed due to exposure."

"Sabrina, please don't get upset by this," he said as he gave her a small hug. Her cheeks turned rosy red and she also tried to give him a hug, but the pain was too great. "I'll be waiting out in the lobby."

"That would be best," said Nurse Joy. "I'm pretty sure that your Exeggcute is ready by now. Go ask Chansey; she'll know if your Pokemon is ready."

"Right, thank you," said Ash as he walked back to the lobby of the center. He went up to the counter and asked the female nurse Pokemon about Exeggcute and she happily handed Ash a ball. He thanked her and went on the couch opposite of Misty and sighed.

"I'm worried about Sabrina," said Ash.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Misty politely.

"While we were on your bike, we were going the wrong way and we were starting to turn around, but the bike lost control and she fell on her elbow. We may have damaged your bike some, and I'm terribly sorry if that's the case."

"The status of your friend is a lot more important than a bike," explained Misty. "I definitely think she will be okay. I can tell that she has feelings for you and I don't want to come in between the two of you."

"Really?" said a clueless Ash. "You think she happens to like me?"

"It's written all over her face," said Misty. "Why else do you think she wanted you to go with her? My guess is probably because she didn't want you getting friendly with me."

"How do you know so much?" asked Ash.

"I've been in her shoes in a similar incident," she explained. "But don't worry; now that you know she likes you, you should treat her nicely. It's what all girls want."

Misty stood up and started to head out the door where a car was waiting for her and she got in. It was Grant's mom and Grant got out of the car and went up to Ash and said, "So, how are you feeling? I'm glad that you managed to get out of the rain. How is your friend?"

"She may have a broken arm," explained Ash. "Thanks for checking up on me. That was really nice."

"Oh, did Misty…say _anything _that hinted she likes you?" asked Grant.

"No. Why?" asked Ash.

"I think she may be jealous of you being with that girl," he merely answered.

"What?!" said Ash. "And she said that Sabrina, the girl who was following me, is the jealous one! She thinks Misty is trying to take me away from Sabrina, and we aren't even a couple! I just met her yesterday!"

"Interesting; you must be quite a character to have two good-looking girls keeping their eyes on your," joked Grant. "Also, keep in mind this: Misty is persistent, meaning she does not give up so easily on pursuing her goals. You'd be wise to keep that in mind." And with that, Grant left the center and Ash was alone with Exeggcute. Ash saw that Nurse Joy had returned to the counter and Ash approached her.

"How's Sabrina?" he asked with care.

"Fine; the doctors are looking at the results now," she said. She should be out within an hour or so.

Ash thanked her and nodded. He took off his backpack and lay on the couch as he tried to comprehend all that he heard.

Over an hour and half passed before something poked Ash, causing him to flail and wake up. It was Sabrina who had on a sling and cast.

"Hello, Ash," she said with a smile. "They have fixed my arm up so it can heal. They say it was not as bad as it felt and should take a month at the most."

"That's wonderful—I mean, that it isn't as bad as it sounds," said Ash nervously. "Let's go get something to eat. I'll treat you." She nodded and they went down the lift to the basement and had dinner. After they paid and went to the buffet, where Ash helped Sabrina select the foods she wanted, they sat at their table and Sabrina said,

"Ash. I want to know what made you say that about Exeggcute when you knew it was me who stopped the lightning. "

Ash was a little lost on words. "I-I don't know," was all he could muster to say.

"_Stubborn boy," _thought Sabrina. "I think I know why. You didn't want her to think I was a freak, right?"

"Now hold on!" shot back Ash. "You're putting words into my mouth. But, since you said that," he paused and nodded. "Yes. I didn't want an awkward scene to unfold. You were in pain and I didn't want her asking you questions. I promise that's the truth. And you aren't a freak; you just have a special ability that very few have."

Sabrina was stunned at what she heard. "You—You really feel that way?"

"Yes," said Ash. The two of them finished their food and Ash used his PokeDex as i.d. to rent two separate rooms that were next to each other. Ash let out Exeggcute and said to her, "Tomorrow we're going off into the Viridian Forest. I heard about some special Pokemon that has telekinetic powers that lives in that area. I can't wait to find it."

"Cute!" said the cluster of seeds. Ash turned off the light and went to bed.


	5. Viridian Forest and New Pokemon

**I am so, so sorry for anyone who enjoyed this story and was wondering what the heck happened to it. I lost a lot of motivation and a lot of crap happen in my life, but I'm recovering. Sort of. If this story happens to digress a lot from the original, it may be intentional; I haven't read all the original story, but I will just say that this is a story where Ash and Sabrina are traveling companions and discover themselves.**

**Also, I'll pace this story a bit slower than the original, but not so slow where they're at the Cerulean gym at like, chapter 18 or so like TWIYH.**

**Also, Pokemon can learn more than four moves.**

**Enjoy! Because I enjoyed writing this chapter!**

* * *

Ash got out of bed and waited for Sabrina. He really hoped that she was able to sleep okay because of her elbow and she deserved a good rest. Today was the day where they would possibly encounter the Pokemon who had telekinetic powers in Viridian Forest and Ash was so eager to find out what it was. But one thing that bothered Ash was that Sabrina didn't have a Pokemon of her own, and he didn't want her defenseless in case they were separated. Perhaps she was still a bit sour about what he said about not wanting the nurse to know that she caused the lightning to stop, and Ash figured as a way to apologize, allow her to catch this Pokemon!

He left the room in the Pokemon Center and saw Sabrina. He gave her a small smile and said, "How are you feeling this morning? I trust that your elbow is not hurting really badly?"

Sabrina looked at her elbow and then at Ash and said with a calm, "Yes, it's doing okay, it doesn't hurt at all, really. I'll still follow the doctor's advice of allowing it to heal for about a month."

"That's good. If you're ready, we can go into Viridian Forest and start from there," said Ash. His stomach began to rumble and he said, "After we get some to eat." In an anime fashion, Sabrina fell down at what he said.

Twenty-five minutes later after filling their stomachs with food, they were ready. Ash had his Pokeballs, some potions, and a few antidotes in case a bug Pokemon poisoned Exeggcute. Yep, this definitely seemed to be all the preparation they needed. They walked for about ten minutes and reached the outer perimeter of Viridian City and Viridian Forest lay straight ahead. The vegetation was very dense and Sabrina could tell that the trees blocked out the sun a good bit.

"Well, let's get moving!" said Ash with enthusiasm. It was a bit of a challenge to decide where exactly to go since there weren't signs nearby.

_Ash has a lot of confidence in himself, _thought Sabrina. _We'll got lost in here easily!_

_"_We'll be out of here in no time!" said Ash. "And that Pokemon...I can't wait to find it!"

"Ash, if it's a psychic Pokemon, it will more than likely teleport before we even see it," explained Sabrina. "Don't get your hopes up so easily."

"Okay, but you should try to be a bit more positive, Sabrina," suggested Ash. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, and I really mean that, but you act a bit negative at times. I hope you don't take offense."

Sabrina remained silent a second and thought for a second. Maybe that's why she didn't have many friends. That or her psychic powers. Either way, she believed and could feel that Ash had the best intentions, and she would try her best to improve herself.

"No, I'm not offended," she answered and gave him a gentle smile. "I will definitely do my best to improve myself. But it will take a bit of time, though."

"Don't feel rushed to change now," said Ash with concern. "It was a minor suggestion and I was being honest. What do you think of me? Am I annoying?"

"Since we're being honest, you act a little too irrational at times," she said.

"Irrational? What does that mean?"

"It means your actions are sometimes not really the best and should think a little bit more," Sabrina said quietly. "I don't want you to get mad at me, but I have to be honest."

Ash smiled at her and said, "Oh, don't worry. I'm not mad at you at all! I'll think a bit more before doing something stupid."

There was loud rustling that interrupted Sabrina who was about to talk. Then, a crashing sound was heard.

"Was that a tree?" asked Ash.

"It must've been as loud as that was," said Sabrina. "It came from that direction."

"Let's go see," said Ash who got a look from Sabrina with concern. "Carefully. And walk a bit more slowly." Sabrina was glad that Ash was using a bit more sense now. The two of them proceeded and were wondering of there was a Pokemon that was acting very brash and even a bit dangerously. A large rock was outlined in a blue aura and was hurled towards a small tree, causing the tree to fall over and crash.

"That must be the psychic Pokemon," said Ash to Sabrina. "I wonder if I can find out what it is with Dexter."

"You can't even see anything," said Sabrina, "but I bet it's worth a try."

Ash took out his Pokedex and aimed it around, hoping to find something. "Pidgey, the tiny bir-" it started, but Ash pressed a button to cancel it. "Definitely not a Pidgey," he commented. He hit something else. Rattata. Nope. Then something else. "Male Venonat: the insect Pokemon. It lives in dense forest and normally waits until night to catch prey. Despite being a bug and poison Pokemon, it is capable of using psychic attacks."

"It doesn't look anything like what I pictured it to be," said Ash. "But he did just destroy those trees with his powers!"

"Ash, be careful!" warned Sabrina with concern. "Venonat is a bug _and _poison type. Exeggcute is four times weak to bug moves and twice as weak to poison. Don't use a grass move!"

"Well, if he's able to use psychic moves, then it should be okay since Exeggcute should be strong against," commented Ash.

"And since Venonat's poison type, psychic moves are strong. You have a very fair chance, Ash!" said Sabrina with enthusiasm. She was quite eager to see how this would play out, but disappointed that if he caught it, it would belong to him, and she didn't even have a Pokemon...

Ash was excited and went out and saw the Venonat. Venonat was a fuzzy purple Pokemon with cute little hands and huge radar-like eyes. He was looking at Ash and said in a high-pitch squeaky voice (**like Tracey's) **"Venonat?"

"He's kinda cute, but I gotta be careful," said Ash. "Hey, Venonat! I challenge you!"

"Nat?" he said, tilting his head.

"Ugh, go, Exeggcute!" grunted Ash as he threw the ball. The cluster of seeds came out and began jumping around. Venonat jumped and landed about teen feet away from the seeds.

"Exeggcute, use barrage on this Pokemon!" ordered Ash. Ash found out that she had another attack and watched as the grass Pokemon created solid orbs and launched three of them in fast succession. Two of them hit Venonat on the head and he squeaked with each collision, but the last one turned blue and he chucked it at Exeggcute with confusion!

"Reflect!" ordered Ash. He knew Exeggcute knew confusion, reflect, barrage, bullet seed, teleport, and hypnosis. Exeggcute turned a gold aura and the ball bounced off with minimal damage. "Now use your confusion!"

While Exeggcute was glowing with blue, Venonat shot out a cloud of purple dust and Exeggcute accidentally inhaled it, interrupting the attack. Venonat shot out a beam of silvery-purple at Exeggcute.

"Poisonpowder than psybeam!" gasped Sabrina. "Ash, get your antidote, quick!"

Ash took the medicine and applied it on his Pokemon. Exeggcute was ready for more!

"Right, now use hypnosis! We'll put him to sleep!" ordered Ash with a clenched fist. As Exeggcute's eyes began to turn red with hypnotic waves, Venonat approached Exeggcute and bit her! Exeggcute groaned in pain because of this and the hypnosis attack failed.

"Leech life!" said Ash, who remembered seeing this move on a Pokemon channel. Luckily, it was a very weak move, but considering Exeggcute's type, it had to inflict a good amount of damage! Thank goodness she was protected with reflect. Ash remembered that Exeggcute could teleport and he thought of something.

"Use teleport and dodge him!" ordered Ash. Exeggcute immediately responded and turned into a flashing light and landed on a tree branch high above Venonat. "Now use confusion!"

Venonat was engulfed in the blue aura and was flung against a tree really hard, hurting him quite a lot since it was super-effective. Now it was time for hypnosis since Ash watched a program that stated that sleeping Pokemon were easier to capture. Exeggcute's eyes turned red and a sleep-inducing wave hit Venonat, knocking him out cold. Great! Venonat had to be weak enough to capture, and Ash took out a Pokeball.

"Here, Sabrina, I want you to catch Venonat."

Sabrina looked at Ash. _He did this for me? That's very kind of him to think of me._

"I...thank you, Ash!" she said as she took the ball calmly. Sabrina used her psychic powers and used it to accurately launch it at Venonat. Ash was very amazed at her technique and Venonat was engulfed in the ball. It shook four times before ping! Sabrina caught a Venonat! She walked over to the ball and picked it up. Sure, she could've used her powers to bring it back, but she wanted to do like they did in T.V., walking up to the newly captured Pokemon.

She giggled when she picked it up, a sound Ash found cute. "I captured a Venonat, thanks to you, Ash!" She went over to him and gave him a brief friendly hug. "Only issue is, should we return to Viridian City and heal our Pokemon, or just keep going until we find the exit to Pewter City?"

"Um...I think we should just move forward to Pewter City and use our medicine on them," said Ash. "I remembered the sun sets in the west, so if we face the sun when its getting close to dark, we just turn to our right and we'll be going north!"

_What a brilliant way of thinking, _thought Sabrina with a smile. She took out her Venonat and unleashed him from the ball. Of course, as soon as he came out, he was fast asleep. Ash gave Sabrina a potion.

"Sleep gradually wears off, so we should probably just wait until he wakes up. I guess," she said.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be that long," Ash said optimistically. Sabrina sprayed the potion on Venonat and Ash did the same with Exeggcute. The seeds began to bounce around with happiness and frolicked in the grass, happy to feel the sunshine. They waited for about twenty-five minutes and Venonat finally woke up.

"Hi, Venonat, I'm your trainer," said Sabrina as she smiled. "You battled Ash, but he let me capture you because I don't have any Pokemon. I have psychic powers like you and I hope we can train together."

"Veno, veno!" he cheered as he bounced up and down.

"Watch this, Venonat," said Sabrina. Her eyes began to glow and she focused on a nearby flower. Venonat watched the flower and she uprooted it with her powers and brought it to her. "My powers aren't that strong, but I can do that." She handed Venonat the flower and he smelled it while holding it in his tiny pink hands. Sabrina held out her hand because she wanted to pet Venonat and hoped he accepted. He examined her hand and then just turned away.

"Oh," said Ash with disappointment. "I guess he'll need time to get used to you."

"I will be as patient as possible, Venonat," said Sabrina. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The two trainers had a eventful day. They used their psychic-powered Pokemon to defeat a few Beedrill and even a Pidgeotto. It was now getting dark and the two trainers used a guide book about edible plants that they could eat and gathered a lot for their supper, as well as the Pokemon's.

"This was fun," said Ash. "What did you think of your first day as a psychic trainer, Sabrina?"

"It seems like it will be promising," she added with a small smile. "I hope tomorrow will be very eventful. I would like to try and battle gym leaders, too, to see how well my skills hold up."

"That's awesome, Sabrina!" said Ash. "You don't have to worry; I'll be cheering you on the whole time!"

She laughed at him with a good deal of emotion. It was a pleasant sound that broke the somewhat dull personality she's been displaying. "I appreciate that, Ash!"

The two of them got out their sleeping bags and set up about four feet from each other to give them space.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping like this tonight, Sabrina," said Ash.

"I've never slept like this; I've never been camping," she confessed.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. We have our Pokemon in case something comes up and we'll use them both if it's a large threat."

Sabrina smiled when he said that. "Thank you, Ash. I feel safe around you because you are very optimistic. I hope you sleep well."

"Same to you, Sabrina."

* * *

**Okay, so Venonat is _probably __not _the Pokemon you were expecting since I did say psychic; however, Venonat can use telekinetic powers and Sabrina did own a Venomoth in Red and Blue, so I think this works well.**

**This story will not be as high as a priority as, say, TWIYH or WAWL, but I will definitely update this far more frequently in comparison to before.**


	6. The Pewter Battle, Part I

**So I decided to work on this story a lot sooner than usual, but there's no problem at all! I hope you enjoy! I updated TWIYH and WAWL twice, so I figured this one deserved another update! And I am working on my other stories! ^.^**

* * *

The new had arrived and Ash and Sabrina got up and used the position of the sun to head north. It was a very useful trick to use the sun since they would've gotten lost easily, although it would've been as equally prepared if they had a compass.

"Morning, Sabrina!" Ash said with a friendly smile. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm doing fairly well," she said as she opened her eyes. "What time is it now?"

"It's 7:21," said Ash. "I bet if we are lucky, we can find our way out of this forest before noon." Ash took a book out of his backpack and said, "I'll get out the book and we can gather plants for us to eat."

"Okay, I'll help you," said Sabrina as she finished rolling up her sleeping bag and put it on her back. She got out Venonat's Pokeball and let him out.

"Venonat!" squeaked the fuzzy insect. He was very happy to be out in the open.

"Hey, Venonat," said Sabrina as she got on her knees so that she would be at his eye level. "We're going to gather plants. Do you want to help?"

"Veno, veno!" he said happily. Ash showed him the book and the Pokemon squeaked his name as his eyes scanned the book with his large radar eyes. Venonat went his separate way and brought back some dandelions, green clovers, forest mushrooms, nettle, and chickweed. Although this was not an ideal meal for the two humans, they were glad and surprised that the greens filled their bellies. They allowed Venonat and Exeggcute to eat their salad as well and they frolicked for about ten minutes before they returned to their balls.

"That was a good meal," said Sabrina as they continued walking northbound.

"And it's very healthy, too," said Ash as he stretched out his limbs. "Would you prefer if I go first at the gym, or do you want to go first? Mom always said ladies first."

_That's very thoughtful of him to allow me to go first, _thought Sabrina as she had a small smile as she looked at the other. "I think you should go first and I'll watch. You got a very good advantage since Exeggcute is a grass type."

"Oh, yeah," said Ash. "I didn't even think of that. But since you think so, I'll battle Brock first!"

Sabrina nodded and the two of them resumed walking through the forest. Ash and Sabrina fought a lot of Pokemon who were blocking their path and got a good amount of experience in. Along the way, Exeggcute learned leech seed! Ash was sure that having an additional move would out in future battles, especially one where they were weak against grass moves.

Ash was right; it was 10:48 when they finally got out of the forest and it was a relief to finally get out into the open. He chuckled when he got to the edge of the forest and stood on a rock.

"We finally made it!" said Ash with excitement. "Next up is the Pewter City gym!"

"If you're looking for the gym leader, you've found him," said a voice. Ash and Sabrina both said huh? and looked to see that a figure was sitting below the rock cross legged.

"Who are you?" asked Ash as he look down at the figure. He looked to be about 14 or 15 and had spiked brown hair and tanned skin.

"I am Brock," said the male as he turned towards the other. "I see that you have just come from the Viridian Forest. Why don't you go rest your Pokemon and stop by the gym later, if you wish."

"Yeah!" said Ash with enthusiasm as he looked at Sabrina. "Let's go have some lunch and rest a bit then we'll stop by."

"Very well," said Brock as he got up and started walking down the path. "I shall see you later then." In a few minutes, he was gone. Ash turned to Sabrina and said,

"Let's get going ourselves. I will want some real food soon!"

"Okay," said Sabrina with a nod. The two of them followed the path that Brock and soon they were in the city. A lot of the buildings were grey and one could see forested mountains in up north of it. The tallest building wasn't really that tall; probably no more than 200 ft (60 m), but it had a feeling of a very large community. Ash and Sabrina finally arrived to the Pokemon Center and Ash sighed with relief when he felt the air conditioning. Ash turned to the other and flashed a grin at her and she was a bit creeped out by it. She knew that he had good intentions, otherwise he wouldn't have saved her that night. What was it that he wasn't telling her?

The two of them relaxed a bit and got out of the heat and chatted and had lunch. It was a nice experience, but Ash was so anxious to try and battle Brock.

"I'm so ready to face Brock!" said Ash with a triumphant raise of his fist. "Do you think you will be okay with Venonat? Bugs are weak against rock."

Sabrina didn't even think of that and said, "I will think of using the best strategy I can with Venonat. He can poison and confuse the enemy. That should help us get a huge advantage."

"Leech seed and bullet seed will help this battle really easily," said Ash. "But we will try to see how it goes."

Ash paid for the food and they soon left. They arrived at the stony-grey exterior of the gym that had "Pewter City Gym" on the top left corner. The two entered the doors and then entered an open arena that had rocks all around it. Ash saw Brock in the very back and Brock said,

"So, we meet again. What is the name of my next challenger?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I will face you!"

"We'll have a two on two," said Brock. "Agreed?"

Ash gulped and said, "I've only gotten one Pokemon at this stage..."

Brock made a tsk sound. "You've traveled all the way from Pallet Town and through Viridian Forest but have just one Pokemon. Very well, then. A one-on-one match it shall be." Brock took a ball out off his hip and put his thumb on the center, causing it to enlarge and then threw it. "Go! Onix!"

The giant 28-foot boulder snack filled up the room and let out a thunderous roar. Ash gulped at this. That thing and Exeggcute could not have had any more of a contrast in size, but Ash was going to do his best, anyways.

"Go, Exeggcute!" exclaimed Ash as he threw out his ball. A bright flash of light appeared and Exeggcute appeared.

"Exegg-" she started, but a huge sweatdrop appeared when she saw how large her enemy was. Exeggcute was a bit nervous and the seeds starting to say their name and look at one another.

"Your eggs are gonna get scrambled by Onix!" said Brock, causing Ash and Sabrina to sigh at that lame joke. They were actually seeds, but Ash didn't want to say anything. "Onix, use rock throw!"

"Exeggcute, use teleport!" demanded Ash. Exeggcute vanished before everyone's eyes clear away from the attack completely unharmed. "Great, now use reflect to raise your defense!" A light came from Exeggcute and she gained invisible armor to help protect herself from the rock Pokemon.

"Onix, use your bind and crush it!" ordered Brock. Brock did not like this; using teleport would make the battle a lot harder, plus the fact that Exeggcute probably knew a few grass moves.

"There! Now use your knew move your learned earlier!" said Ash. Exeggcute's body began to glow and a seed was hurled and was heading to the top of Onix's head.

"Dodge it, Onix, and use sandstorm!" ordered Brock. Despite being huge, Onix evaded the tiny seed easily and let out a thunderous roar. A huge gust of sand filled up the entire room and Exeggcute couldn't avoid it if she used teleport!

"Try to use your confusion, Exeggcute!" ordered Ash. He wondered if his tiny plant seed Pokemon would be able to lift giant Onix with her psychic powers. The six seeds of Exeggcute began to glow and Onix stopped using the sand attack, but wasn't affected by the attack one bit. "Bullet seed!" said Ash. Each of the six seed Pokemon began firing a barrage of jagged seeds right at Onix, causing noticeable damage, but still had plenty of health. Ash sighed. This wasn't working that well, but he could continue using this strategy if he had to.

"Onix, use wrap!" said Brock. "Crush them!"

"Exeggcute, use your leech seed again!" ordered Ash. The Pokemon once again formed a seed and launched it at Onix and it landed on his nose while he was crushing Exeggcute. The seed opened and vines began to flood out and wrap around Onix's mouth, causing Exeggcute to be let go.

"Onix!" shouted Brock with worry. This battle wasn't over yet. "Use rock slide!"

"Exeggcute, use teleport, quickly!" said Ash. Exeggcute immediately vanished, but Onix threw his tail down an inch away from where Exeggcute reappeared, causing the plant seeds to cry out in pain. A red light glowed around Onix and Exeggcute regained a bit of health, although she was a bit tired already.

"Use bullet seed!" commanded Ash as Onix was smashing his tail around again, trying to hit Ash's Pokemon. Exeggcute teleported and got out of the way and fired a ton of seeds at Onix, causing Onix to roar so loudly that it managed to break the leech seed, but not before getting his health sapped once more.

"Onix, use sandstorm again! You won't be able to hide, Exeggcute!" said Brock. Ash decided to fortify Exeggcute's defense again and said,

"Use reflect again!" ordered Ash. He wanted Exeggcute to withstand the damage and try confusion again. Maybe this time she'd be able to damage Onix. The sand came and covered her, causing her to cough.

"Confusion!" ordered Ash. Onix was lifted by the attack! She threw him about twenty to the ground and caused a gigantic quake that knocked over all the humans. The dust settled and Onix had swirls in his eyes.

"Onix!" cried Brock in frustration as he took out his Pokeball. "You did good. Now rest well." Brock approached Ash and said, "You battled well. When it comes to Pokemon, size is not a variable at all! Now here is proof you won. A boulder badge." He extended his hand and gave Ash a shiny grey octagon that had lines that extended from the corners and created a concentric octagon.

"Yes!" said Ash with triumph. "I got a boulder badge!" He showed it to Sabrina who was on the upper deck of the balcony and was watching the battle. She got down and looked at Ash with a nod of approval and then turned to Brock.

"I'd like to challenge you now," she said quietly. She hoped for the best with her Venonat.

"Okay, I accept your challenge. Go, Omanyte!" said Brock as he let out his new Pokemon.

"Venonat, it's your time to battle!" said Sabrina as she let out her Pokeball.


End file.
